


Ice Lolly

by Secretalphabets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I guess they kinda share that really, Idk what happened, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, it's basically all sex, its very short, okay louis is a top but he's kinda not in this, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretalphabets/pseuds/Secretalphabets
Summary: "Oh my god, does this turn you on?" He gasps, his eyes bright with amusement.Husbands have sex in their car because apparently Harry eats ice lollies a little too sexily and Louis is too turned on not to fuck him in the back seat.





	Ice Lolly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This literally came to me in a dream last night so I had to write it. I know it's only short but I hope it's good, let me know what you think!

Harry moans as they both get into the car. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Louis jibes, snapping on his seat belt and starting up the car.

Harry turns to look at him, a bemused look on his face. "What?" He mumbles, words forming around the ice lolly in his mouth. 

Louis narrows his eyes at him as he turns to look out the back window to reverse out their driveway. "We've been in the house all day and you start making those noises now we're in the car." 

Harry blinks back at him, watching as he focuses on the road before him. He can't really work out if he's joking or actually mad. He decides he'll wind him up anyway. 

"Oh, you mean _this!_ " He grins, waving the multicoloured lolly around in front of them. Louis just looks at him with a raised eyebrow as a gesture of assent. "What? It tastes good." 

Louis scoffs. "Surely not _that_ good." He glances at him, then back at the road. "If I don't get more moans like that next time we're in bed, then I'm quitting sex."

Harry laughs, point at him with the ice lolly. "You could never do that."

"No you're right I couldn't." 

The car is silent for a while, the only sound filling the space is Harry pulling the lolly out of his mouth with a pop. 

"H, do you really have to be so noisy?"

Harry shrugs. "Why? Am I distracting you?" Louis stays quiet, watching the road in front. "Oh my god, does this turn you on?" He gasps, his eyes bright with amusement. 

"Shut up." He mumbles, slowing the car to a stop for a red light. He turns to face Harry who pushes the lolly into his mouth, right up to the final red stripe just above the stick. His cheeks hollow as he slowly slides it out again, maintaining eye contact with Louis the whole time. Neither of them realise the light has changed to green until they hear the car blaring the horn behind them. 

"That was your fault." Louis states, once they've pulled off from the lights.

Harry nods. "I'll take that."

He continues to lick a long, slow stripe up the coloured ice when he knows Louis is looking, and watches with satisfaction as he squirms in his seat. 

"You know, you shouldn't interfere with the driver Harry. It's dangerous." 

"I thought you liked dangerous." He speaks quietly, pushing the popsicle back into his mouth, pulling it backwards and forwards with the slick movement of his wrist. He can see Louis watching him from the corner of his eye, using all his concentration to not run the car off the road.

"Babe, I swear to God." Louis warns. Harry hums in response to Louis calling him _babe_ but with his voice sounding so authoritative, it comes out a little too much like a moan. 

Louis shifts in the seat, feeling his dick harden in this jeans. With the ice lolly finally almost gone, Louis takes Harry's hand and places it on his bulge that's already pulling tight against the thick denim.

"Fuck Lou." Harry breathes, finishing the last of the lolly and discarding the stick in the door pocket. 

"More like fuck _you_. You did this." 

The breath catches in Louis' throat as Harry palms at his cock through his trousers. "I thought interfering with the driver is dangerous?" Harry taunts, watching as Louis pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Harry didn't even notice Louis had taken a different turning down an empty country lane until the car hits a bump in the rocky surface of the road. Louis pulls over and turns off the ignition then turns to Harry, his eyes dark. "Back seat?" 

Harry nods before quickly getting out the car, as Louis scrambles over the front seats. As soon as they're both in the back, Louis grabs Harry by the shirt and pulls him in to kiss him. It's desperate and messy, but it's just what they need. 

Louis falls back onto the seats beneath him and Harry follows, crowding over him, fumbling at his belt buckle. Louis wraps his arm around Harry's neck, pulling him closer still, eager to feel every inch of him. Harry swipes his tongue along his lip, and Louis feels the strong sense of desire unfurl in his belly.

Harry finally tugs down Louis' jeans followed by his underwear, exposing his throbbing cock that lies flush against his belly. "Fuck," He gasps, sitting up on his knees just to look at Louis beneath him. "You're gorgeous."

The rosy red heat that has flushed Louis' cheeks with excitement grow warmer with being seen so vulnerable. The moment doesn't last long though, because soon enough Harry's lips are wrapped around his cock and his mouth slides down his length, causing his mouth to hang open as he exhales.

He shuffles back, leaning against the door to accommodate Harry in the back of their small car. His hand finds Harry's hair and he grips tightly as he bucks up his hips. 

Harry bobs his head faster, swirling his tongue around the tip of Louis' cock. This sight alone makes Louis want to come there and then, but he doesn't. He holds out until Harry's hand wraps around the base of his dick and pumps rhythmically along with his mouth. Louis' free hand grasps the headrest beside him as the thrusting of his hips becomes desperate and erratic. "F--fuck Harry. I'm gonna- _ah_ \- I'm gonna," 

All it takes is Harry to look up at him through his eyelashes, as his cheeks hollow out to push him over the edge. He cries out as he orgasms, pushing Harry off his cock, who wipes his mouth on the back of his hand then leans down to softly kiss his neck and under his jawline. "I wouldn't do that unless you want me to go again." He mumbles softly, but when Harry pulls away to look at him he knows that's exactly what he was hoping for. 

He looks down between their bodies, noticing the thick bulge beneath Harry's trousers. 

Louis sits up, pushing Harry into the middle seat and peels off his trousers, quickly followed by his underwear. He sits on his knees in the seat beside him, and takes his cock in his hand slowly pumping up and down. He watches as Harry pushes his head back against the headrest, his eyes shut, eyebrows knitted together. 

"You know," He starts kissing jawline. "What I really," He kisses lower, down under his ear and on his neck. "Want to do?" His mouth reaches his collar bone where he sucks on the skin there. 

Harry's breath catches in his throat as Louis thumbs at his slit. "No." He chokes out. 

"I want to ride your cock." He whispers, lips grazing his ear lobe. 

"Oh fuck." Harry gasps, opening his eyes to look at Louis. 

"Will you let me?" 

Harry nods, slightly frantic and pulls Louis in to kiss him. Louis lets go of Harry's cock, to which he whines at the loss of contact. 

He straddles his hips, sitting on his legs just below his crotch. He leans in to kiss Harry, resting his arms on his shoulders, as Harry presses a finger to Louis' hole. He whines, rocking down on his finger eagerly wanting another. "Please." He whispers, and with that Harry adds another, slowly pressing his fingers in his hole. "Fuck this feels so good." He gasps, pushing down harder on Harry's hand. 

"Patience Lou." Harry murmurs, putting a hand on his waist.

With another finger, Louis doesn't think he can last much longer and he wants Harry's cock. "O--okay. I'm ready." Louis lifts himself from Harry's fingers, then lines himself up with Harry's dick until he feels the tip pressing against his hole. He slowly lowers himself down and Harry steadies him with both hands on his hips. 

They both gasp at how good it feels, and Louis quickly starts moving up and down on Harry's cock. He grasps the seat behind Harry's head with white knuckles as he lifts himself up to drop all the way back down again, his bare arse hitting Harry's thighs with a slapping sound.

He hangs his head in the crook of Harry's neck as he quickens the pace, moving his hips faster. The more impatient he gets, the more Harry starts to thrust into him and Louis' breathing becomes heavier by the second. 

The car is hot and stuffy now, the windows all steamy and the sound of the suspension squeaks slightly and their car rocks to the rhythm of their movements. 

"Fucking hell Lou," Harry breathes out. "You feel so good--so fucking good."

"Mhm," Louis strains, not sure he can keep up his pace with how desperately he's chasing the tight feeling in his belly that's starting to coil. 

Harry grips at the skin of Louis' hips tighter, nuzzling his jaw with his nose to kiss his neck. "I'm-- _ah_ \- I'm close," Louis mumbles into the skin of Harry's neck. "You gonna cum with me baby?" 

Harry whines. "Fuck, _yes_." 

Louis' hips move faster, faster, _faster_. He's so unbelievably close, he can feel it. All it takes is Harry's hand brushing against his over sensitive cock which leaves him coming against his belly. 

They both collapse, breathless. Louis' arms drooping down onto Harry's shoulders and Harry's grip on his hips loosen, wrapping his arms around his middle instead.

"Told you you'd never quit sex." He quips after they've both got their breath back.

Louis huffs a laugh into his neck and sits back to look at him, steadying himself with his hands on Harry's chest. "How can I quit that?" He pecks Harry on the lips then moves from his lap to find the clothes he discarded earlier. Once both dressed, they step out the car to get into the front seat again.

As he opens the driver side door, Louis looks down at himself, raising his hands in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me!" He shouts and Harry looks up at him from across the car. "I've got jizz on my shirt."

"Is that really surprising Lou?" Harry laughs and rolls his eyes as he slumps into the passenger seat. 

"This is all because of you and that bloody ice lolly." He chunters but Harry can see the small glimpse of fondness he holds for him in his eyes. "I guess we'll go home and change."

He starts the car and rolls down the windows as they continue down the small country lane to rid the car of the condensation and smell of sex that now lingers heavily between them. 

"You know," Harry starts, turning away from the window he was leaning on to face Louis. "We have plenty more popsicles at home." 

"Shut up, Styles." He says, but grins nonetheless, taking Harry's hand from his lap and intertwining their fingers. 

He loves him really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
